Into The War
by TheFatSwaziGuy
Summary: Jolee Bindo is captured aboard a slaver ship heading to Nar Shadda. As he sits in his force cage, something not planned will happen that will force Jolee to ally with his enemies and plunge him into a war.
1. Chapter 1

Jolee Bindo sat in his force cage, he was half awake in a daze that could only come from weeks without food or water. The only thing keeping him alive was his touch in the force, steadily channeling through his body ensuring his survival. He had been captured by a group of Trandoshan Mercenaries passing the world of Kashyyyk where Jolee was trying to help the Wookies gain freedom from the Czerka Corporation. Czerka had put a nice bounty on him hoping to get him off the planet. The Trandoshans had found him and outnumbering him 25 to 1 easily captured him unharmed. Instead of killing him they decided to ship him to Nar Shadda finding out about his force sensitivity in combat.

As Jolee sat half dazed, two Trandoshans slowly walked into the hold. The intercom turned on informing the ship that Onderon was on approach. One was red and smaller than the other holding a blaster rifle like a pistol. The other was large and dark brown with a strange double blade on his back. The red one was eager to talk immediately asking, "How's your appetite Jeeeeeedi?" "I am no longer a Jedi, now I would like some food" rasped Jolee. "Why would I do anything you say" laughed the mercenary. "Because, I am worth more alive than dead to whatever Hutt you're selling me too". The Trandoshan submitted throwing Jolee a loaf of bread. "You will be making us a lot of money Jeeeeeedi!" The Trandoshan continued to laugh while Jolee anxiously ate the food. "Enough Dragnd, your insulting our entire race" exclaimed the green one in Dosh, the trandoshan language. "Damn Vossk, im just having fun with the prisoner" Its strange how you have fun. All of a sudden the ship shook out of control. What the hell is happening screamed Dragnd. A tractor beam picked up the ship and slowly pulled it up. Stay here and guard the prisoner Vossk, im gonna see whats happening. Dragnd loaded his rifle and ran out the doorway. At first Jolee heard the Trandoshans talk and question. Later he heard only screams and shots firing. Vossk looked nervous and started to tamper with the force cage. Jolee saw as his force cage dimmed and he was longer trapped. Jedi come with me whispered Vossk. Jolee followed having a gut feeling or perhaps it was the force. Vossk climbed into a smugglers hole and Jolee followed. Jolee watched as later men covered in armor walked into the room. They looked alien yet human and had the warriors spirit among them.

Jolee didn't know what was happening, but his instincts told him a war was coming. Little did Jolee know, this would be the biggest war to happen in centuries. This would be the Mandalorian Wars.


	2. Chapter 2

Jolee sat in the smuggler hole with his newfound ally. They waited for what seemed like hours. This trandoshan, Vossk, was much different then most of his kind. He could speak basic very well and also had respect for humans and actually cared for those around him. Jolee Bindo was not a prejudice man but he did follow his instincts. Vossk had given Jolee most of his rations seeing that he was in a very bad state. The men in armor were tearing the ship apart. They scavenged everything they saw and eventually came to the smuggler hole door. Vossk started to panic, he breathed heavily and his eyes widened. Jolee tried to calm him through the force but his fear was too strong. The man slowly took out a strange looking pistol and pointed it at the small door. Vossk pulled out his double blade as Jolee motioned him to stop. Vossk looked at Jolee and then pounced out of the hole, breaking the door. The man was blown back. The others pulled out their rifles and shot. Vossk blocked the shots as Jolee jumped out. They were facing five men all heavily armed. Vossk charged with all his might pummeling the two down. He viciously stabbed them with his blade, and then threw a rifle to Jolee. Jolee took the gun and shot what appeared to be the leader, as he was in red and the others were in blue. The leader easily shook it off and shot multiple rounds at Jolee. Jolee ducked and charged the man. Vossk covered him fighting the two others. Jolee used the force to push the man down. Jolee forced the helmet off and pointed the rifle to what looked like a human's head. "I don't want to kill you". Vossk yelled for Jolee to finish him but he tuned him out. The man spat on Jolee and pushed him back. Jolee took his rifle and shot him in the forehead. Vossk continued to hold off the two men who were fighting him with long swords. Jolee aided him and smacked one of the men with his fist, the man fell unconscious. Vossk picked the other man by the throat and started to choke him, the man dropped his blade. "Vossk stop the man is unarmed". "He killed my brothers! He must pay!" Before Jolee could do anything the man had been strangled. "Revenge is not the way Vossk". "It may not be in your republic but it is here". "Well as long as you're with me it will be the way!" "Who said we were together?" "Do you want to make It out of this alive" Vossk stared at him and then walked towards the door. "My brothers have just been killed, we need to know who did this" " I would like to know who did this but I need my lightsaber" "That trinket, I think its in this cargo box" Vossk walked to a large box and opened it. " They must have stole all the cargo Jedi" "That is disturbing I will need to find it later" "That is not at the top of the list at the moment Jedi" All of a sudden they heard footsteps approach the hold. "Back in the hole" whispered Vossk. They jumped in the hole and sat prone inside. Twenty of the same looking men as before walked in the hold filling the entire room. "Damn we forgot to drag the corpses with us" whispered Vossk. "I think we should be quiet right now" The men looked down and the one in red yelled, "Who did this? I want answers!" A quivering man answered him "We are not sure sir, we killed the crew hours ago and searched the ship from top to bottom". "Did you check the smugglers hole?" "What sir?" "You call yourself a Mandalorian!" The 'Mandalorian' walked up to the hole. "Get ready to surrender Vossk" whispered Jolee.

After being pulled out of the smuggler's hole, Jolee and Vossk were taken by gunpoint to outside the ship. There they saw they were inside a capital ship that looked alien and different to any technology Jolee had ever seen. There were hundreds of Mandalorians either in patrol lines or gearing other mandalorians up. They looked like they were getting ready for battle. "Welcome to the front line gentlemen" yelled a red armored Mandalorian. "You are hearby enlisted in the Mandalorian Army and will be used in forced labor, if you resist we will shoot you on sight and make sure that it is as painful as possible". "Shit" Vossk whispered and looked as he was ready to die. It appeared as if things really weren't going Jolee's way the past few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Jolee picked up the cargo box, as he had done for the last nine hours, and steadily walked it to the other side of the hall. He was very tired and so was everyone around him. The Mandalorians had enslaved everyone they found dozens of races walked half dazed barely able to stand up. Barely any of them dared to rebel against their captors. He saw a wookie, about eight feet tall, go crazy and attack a mandalorian. With amazing strength, the man pushed the wookie back. The wookie slammed to the wall and then was met by a couple shots out of the man's blaster pistol. The rest of the captured stayed quiet after that.

Jolee had found out that he was on the Warship Ordo. He was astonished about how many capital ships this "Army" had. He had got a chance to look out the port window in his cargo labor; he saw hundreds of other ships, which made him uneasy. These Mandalorians had a huge fleet that almost looked like it could challenge the Republic. They were getting ready for a war. Jolee wondered where these men had come from and how they amassed such a fleet. He thought about it for awhile and then remembered when he was a member of the Order. When in the Jedi Order, Jolee had heard stories about the Sith War. Exar Kun was able to make a huge army that was able to almost destroy the republic. He had recruited the Sith, Krath, and Young Jedi seduced by the dark side. He also recruited a strange race of armored men. Jolee now realized whom these men were The Mandalorians.

The Mandalorians were from unknown space, even outside the outer rim. They lived in a place few traveled, which is where the Sith often dwelled. These men were fearsome and strong, enough to be wanted by the darkest group in the galaxy. How did these men grow in such large numbers that they could attack the republic by themselves?

Jolee continued to think and literally stopped everything else. Meditating with his thoughts, the force flowing through his mind. Then a sharp pain hit his back. Jolee didn't even think, he did not center his mind, Jolee quickly used the force as a reflex. The mandalorian who had hit him with an enforcer stick was instantly dead. Jolee had turned around and choked him with the force. He did not care if this power was dark for he was neither light nor dark but neutral. Vossk ran towards him screaming in Dosh.

"What the hell do you think your doing, your gonna get killed!" Five Mandalorians started to gun down Jolee. He dodged every blast. A captain stopped them. "Do not kill him fools!" "Jedi! Lie on the ground or I will order these men too proceed firing!" Vossk slowly whispered "Better do what the guy with the gun says Jolee" "I do not wish to kill you," yelled Jolee as he lied down. Every single person in the huge bay looked at him. The enslaved as long as the captors were astonished to see a force user. And then Jolee's vision went dark. For a soldier had darted him on the upper story. The dart had enough poison to take out a rancor.

Jolee slowly thought in his dreams.

He slowly sensed his surroundings.

He was on a different ship, much bigger.

Then he awoke.

Around him he saw a force cage. I've seen this before he thought. He looked around what looked like an office. He saw all sorts of trophies around the room. The horn of the krayt dragon, the head of a rancor, and…. twelve light sabers, with the twelve Jedi Insignias next to them. Jolee knew whoever owned this room would be his enemy.

A man in white armor walked in the room. "Hello Jedi I'm surprised you survived the dart, but… you are a Jedi" Jolee only grunted trying to say something but not having the energy. The man laughed loudly. "You can call me Mandalore, we have much to talk about"


	4. Chapter 4

Jolee Bindo sat in his force cage feeling somewhat better after getting semi edible rations. Mandalore was probably the most fearsome human he had ever seen. For the first time in several years, Jolee had thoughts of fear. He was scared about what was going to happen to him. This "Mandalore" actually frightened him which few ever did. Jolee quickly got out of these thoughts though turning his attention to the mandalorian in front of him who had been very patient this whole time. Mandalore looked at him as if he was a trophy. He did not actually know the expression on the man's face, but he could feel his thoughts. It was very hard to feel Mandalore's thoughts; he was very powerful and was able to disguise his mind as a empty vessel. It appeared at first that he was not even alive, showing no emotion what so ever.

Finally after this long silence, Mandalore slowly asked "So Jedi, ready to talk?" "Yes I believe I am" answered Jolee still half dazed. "Well the whole time you've graced my people with your presence you have killed six people" "If you are referring to the men who boarded the ship I was on, they were mostly killed by a trandoshan with me" Mandalore laughed almost disbelieving and then slowly said " Your actually serious, you needed help from a rag tag slaver?" "Yes a slaver, much like you" Mandalore laughed once again. "You are no slave Jedi; you're a prisoner of war" "War?" Jolee didn't believe him for a second. "Yes war, my people are currently at war with the republic" Jolee did see the war ships but he didn't believe that small armada could take on the entire republic. "You're just like this other outer rim scum, you don't know anything about the things happening around you, just the things in your own little world" The Mandalorian Army has conquered forty nine different systems and were still going at it. Mandalore turned on a holo viewer on his desk. It showed a map of half the outer rim. A few parts of it were highlighted in red which must have represented the conquered areas. "As you can see Jedi, the Onderon system is one of them" "So Jedi, welcome to Mandalorian Space"

Jolee could not believe what he was hearing, these armored men were able to take over a big chunk of the outer rim, and by the looks of it they weren't going to stop. Jolee stared at Mandalore and slowly asked "Who is in charge of these armies?" Mandalore laughed and pointed to himself. "How were you able to take over these systems?" "Its very simple Jedi, I have twenty nine armadas just like the one here, which I believe must be a third the size of the republic army's ships. Mandalore got out of his desk and pushed a button on the wall. The wall turned into glass and Jolee could not believe what he saw in the loading bay. Hundred of huge droid like vehicles were stationed there. They were filled with rockets and turrets and looked somewhat animal like. "These are basilisk war droids, one of the many things insuring my victory over the republic" Mandalore pushed the button turning the glass back into a wall. "Anymore questions, Jedi?" Jolee was astonished; he could not believe his eyes. Jolee turned to Mandalore and asked him one final question. "What do you want with me?" Mandalore stood up from his chair and walked over to Jolee. "You force users are skilled warriors, I know this from experience". He gestured to the wall of light sabers. "Those are all light sabers of Jedi Commanders, my army has crushed all of them, with their armies" "My army is fighting Jedi for the first time, they have gotten into the war at last" I would like to have my own Jedi for my enemies have many. You are going to my army's Jedi.

"I will never fight for your cause Mandalore" "Oh but you will Jedi, do you remember the Sith War? "Exar Kun led that war and needed all the help he could get" "We the Mandalorians helped Exar Kun" "During that war, he taught us many things" "One was brainwashing Jedi" Jolee stared at him as if he wanted to kill him, not caring what his feelings were. Jolee pushed a button on his desk and two Mandalorians in heavy armor came into the room. One was carrying some sort of syringe. Mandalore smiled and softly stated "You will be a good warrior Jedi"


End file.
